Integrated circuits can employ many thousands of circuits connected to perform logic functions. Total power expended is a large concern in many designs due to environmental and system issues as well as for portable devices designed to use battery power that are required to achieve the lowest possible power consumption while meeting their performance targets. Electronic design automation (EDA) tools may be used to assist in the design of these integrated circuits. Existing approaches used by these EDA tools optimize either static or dynamic power as separate independent parameters. This approach often results in one being reduced while the other is not, and in many cases, to higher total power consumption. Improvements in this area would prove beneficial to the art.